1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photocurable composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Photopolymerization techniques are useful techniques that are used in various applications. As compositions that are used in photopolymerization techniques, those below can be cited.
Specific examples thereof include colored or non-colored paints, varnishes, powder coatings, printing inks, inkjet recording inks, UV inks, printing plates, adhesives, dental compositions, gel coats, electronic photoresists (e.g. electroplating resists, etching resists), both liquid and dry films, compositions for producing soldering resists, compositions for producing color filters for use in various types of display devices, compositions for forming structures in processes for producing plasma display panels, electroluminescent display devices, and LCDs, composite compositions, resists such as photoresists, color filter materials, black matrixes, compositions for sealing electric and electronic components, magnetic recording materials, micromechanical components, waveguides, optical switches, plating masks, etching masks, color test systems, glass fiber cable coatings, compositions for producing screen printing stencils, compositions for producing three-dimensional materials by stereolithography, image recording materials, in particular image recording materials for holographic recording, microelectronic circuits, compositions as decolorant materials for image recording materials employing microcapsules, and compositions for forming a dielectric layer in sequential lamination of printed circuit boards.
JP-A-5-100423 and JP-A-6-322012 discloses a UV curing composition comprising a thioxanthone. Furthermore, JP-A-11-256085 discloses an inkjet recording ink composition comprising a thioxanthone.
On the other hand, JP-A-11-71364 discloses a photocuring composition comprising an anthracene compound, and JP-A-2004-43634 discloses an ink jet recording ink composition comprising an anthracene.
Non-patent document: Balta, D. K.; Arsu, N.; Yagci, Y.; Jockusch, S.; Turro, N. J., Macromolecules, 2007, 40 (12), pp. 4138-4141, discloses 5-thia-pentacene-14-one as an initiator which generates an active radical in the presence of oxygen.